Konoha's Orange Leaf
by Fresh-Prince-of-Junes
Summary: The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, sealed both the Kyuubi's yin and yang chakra into his twin daughters. Neglected by his family and hidden in the shadow of his younger sisters who hate his guts and who are also known as heroes of Konoha, Naruto decided to paint his own path with a color of orange and edge of a leaf. NarutoxHarem?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...that's bout it.

_"I'll be strong on my own..."_

_"I'll...I'll make my own way...my own path."_

The Yondaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village stood before all. In his arms he held two children. The remaining villages and shinobi that had survived the onslaught of the Kyubi no Kitsune were present in front of the Hokage Tower gazing upon their savior's prescence.

"I have before you...the heroes of this village. Inside these two children separately lie both the Kyuubi's Yin and Yang chakra."

The faces of the people contained that of horror, fear, and confusion.

"But do not fear as the soul of the Kyuubi has long since been killed and shall never return to our plains. And you have not just me...but these two infants...two of three of my very own children to thank."

The blonde man shouted, " Konoha... I may be the one who defeated the Kyuubi, the one who stopped it from rampaging and completely destroying our village into nothingness…but...it was my children who stopped the great demon...if not for their birth on such a night...our fates would have been sealed."

He paused and lifted the two twin infants into the air.

"My children will...and shall forever be recognized as the heroes who saved our village from the devastations of a powerful demon...my daughters, Namikaze Amaya, and Namikaze Akako!"

The crowd cried in roars of joy and approval, cheering for their new heroes as their young Hokage smiled brightly.

Konoha's Orange Leaf

**12 years later**

A young blonde haired blue eyed boy sat in his desk staring off out of the window he sat near. He loved gazing at the trees. Nature was the only thing that could make him forget about the life he led on a daily basis. He was a boy of simple pleasures. He loved his village, the hand full of friends he did have and nature. He had a black zip up hoodie with an orange leaf village symbol on the back. Underneath he had an orange shirt with a black spiral in the center and black cargo shorts, a weapon pouch strapped to his leg and standard issued black shinobi sandals.

"Namikaze Naruto." An adult male voice called out his name as the boy stood from his seat and began walking down to the examination room.

"Sure it is." Son of the hokage, Namikaze Naruto, was a young man that loved sarcasism. Some chuckled at his statement with obvious second meaning behind it while others ignored his comment or sent him annoyed glances. Although he was the son of the hokage, he had little respect coming from everyone his age except for the few fangirls that only liked him because of who his dad was. Everyone else practically ignored him for his more popular and loved sisters considering that they are 'the saviors of the village' being the ones that his father sealed both the yin and yang chakra of the kyuubi into.

They were the best in the academy with Uchiha Sasuke falling 3rd to them and they are known most commonly among their peers as the "Namikaze Princesses". Naruto on the other hand was always in their shadow amongst other things. He was an average shinobi in the eyes of most but he secretly hid it just to not have others expect to much from him to soon. If it weren't from his obvious lineage, many would mistake him for an average Nara boy at times.

A student exited the examination room and began walking up towards Naruto's direction to reach the back of the class. It was a girl with vibrant short blonde hair at boy's length with bangs that slightly fell over her newly acquired konoha hitai-ate and whisker marked cheeks, she had a red low cut long sleeve shirt and black short shorts with weapons strap and blue standard issue shinobi sandals. Her emerald eyes that held pure arrogance aimed at whoever she stared at and she seemed to be staring down Naruto. Naruto gave her a bored glance as he twirled a healthy leaf around in his fingers. She shoved him in the arm lightly, a mocking tone in her voice.

"Good luck _aniki_."

"Aw thanks, such a lovely young lady you've grown into." He stated. Humorous sarcasism laced in his voice giving off a goofy mock compliment. He could hear his sister growl lowly at his statement. The malice was obvious.

"..Hope you fail."

"Love you too."

"Namikaze, hurry up and enter the examination room. We do not wish to prolong testing any longer than it already has been." The blonde boy nodded. He glanced back at the blonde haired tomboy who was now taking a seat next to a red head who looked exactly like the previous girl only with long red hair that reached her back and a elegant expression as if she were sculpted from the puriest of ice. The short haired one's face held an annoyed expression as she glared back down at him while the other stared at him with cold eyes...as if looking through him.

Naruto shrugged as he entered the examination room. Once inside the silver haired Chunnin instructor closed the door shut and quickly took a seat next to his tutoring partner who had brown hair tied up into a short ponytail and a noticeable scar on his nose.

"Alright Naruto, as I'm sure you know you'll be taking the bunshin part of this exam. You have already successfully completely previous jutsu parts of the test such as the Kawarimi, Henge, and Genjutsu subcatergories along with the weapondry, Taijutsu, and written part of the exams. You are now asked to particpate in the final part which will include you making five perfectly functioning bunshin. Judging by your hardships with bunshin in previous academy based tests, I hope you have been practicing and score well. You may begin when you are ready." The Namikaze boy nodded. The boy formed two hand seals.

"Konoha Bunshin." Iruka and Mizuki raised an eyebrow at the name. Konoha Bunshin? Konoha doesn't have a bunshin technique related to their village as far as they knew. Although there were many other villages such as Mizu and Kuso who had respectively the Mizu Bunshin and Kuso Bunshin but..but a Konoha Bunshin was unheard of. Where could he have learned such a thing? Iruka shrugged it off as him learning from his father, the great Yondaime who knew tons of powerful jutsu. The two chunnin watched as the smoke cleared revealing 10 Narutos.

"So..do I pass Iruka-sensei..Mizuki-sensei?" The Naruto in the direct middle spoke up as he stared back at the scar faced man with a bored expression plastered on his face. The Chunnin was taken aback but soon a smile tugged at his lips.

"Yes you have Naruto. You passed with flying colors!"

The blonde boy smiled with dull blue eyes staring back at the man.

"But I must ask if I can...where did you learn such a jutsu? Konoha Bunshin...did your father teach you?" The Chunnin instructor stated with mild interest while the other silver haired instructor stared off with slightly hidden scowl. Naruto grimaced when Iruka mentioned his father. He shook his head and pointed a finger at a random clone at his side.

"Naw, its all me. I created this jutsu under a tree one day."

"How does it even work...wouldn't the leaves just float away. How can you gather them together to form a bunshin?"

Iruka was quite interested in how a boy, only twelve years old no less, had created a new type of Bunshin! Naruto gave a small smile.

"Oh... as you know, Bunshin are simply chakra-formed into human shape with a basic henge covering them for details. The basic Bunshin is simply chakra in a human shape. What makes it easier than other bunshin is that it's only chakra, there's no substance to it. With other bunshins, you have to actively use your chakra to hold the material together to form the Bunshin. With _Konoha Bunshin _Once it's created, the chakra forms its own bonds and stays together since the leaf was once alive and technically has its own chakra coils that the chakra can flow through. However, if one strikes a bunshin, the chakra is disrupted and it falls apart."

"Just like any other...but a Konoha bunshin has more durability." Naruto punched a clone in the face but it still maintained. The instructors gasped. Naruto smirked and the clones expelled and in their wake came the falling of many leaves that soon burned to dust from the chakra.

Iruka smiled at the boy in front of him. It seems like he was going to become a great ninja just like his father who was the village's stongest shinobi. As a matter of fact, both he and his younger siblings were promising shinobi, although his sisters were practically prodigies and it made him proud to be their teacher and to send them off into the world of ninja.

The scarfaced chunnin stood from his seat behind the desk with a hitai-ate in hand with the konoha leaf symbol embrailed into the metal. He placed it into the younger boy's hand and smiled.

"Congradulations Naruto, you are now an official genin of Konohagakure no Sato."

Said blonde boy smiled as he tied the headband onto his arm. Iruka escorted Naruto out of the examination room and began calling the next set of names.

"Nara Shikamaru." said boy began walking down the isle muttering to himself about 'troublesome' tests while rubbing his stiffening neck after napping on the hard academy desks.

"Good luck Shika."

"Thanks Naruto." Naruto began walking back up to his seat. He gave a glance to his two sisters who were giving him stares of their own. He sat down in his seat which was a row below the two.

"I see _you_ managed to pass." He leaned back in his seat to glance the source of the voice.

"And dad says you have astigmatism, you have some good eyes imouto." Naruto stated as he pointed to the hitai-ate on his arm with the leaf symbol on display. The short haired blonde scowled at her older brother.

"You're only older by 3 minutes so don't get cocky yo-"

"Stop it Amaya..." The short haired hot head stared over to her sister in shock. The long hair girl who was an almost spitting image of their mother held a cold stare down at the book she read. She gently turned the page staring at the next pages' text. She had a low cut black long sleeve shirt with fishnet underneath. Her headband was around her neck and she wore black capri pants with a weapons pouch strapped to her thigh and standard issued blue shinobi sandals.

"He's not worth it..."

"But..Akako..." The girl known as Amaya started.

"-_Aww_ that kinda hurts..I think I'll go run and tell dad you guys have been being mean to me. Your own oniichan even _sniff sniff_ _boo hoo_" Naruto mock sobbed holding an arm over his face in a melodramatic manner as the two red haired girls shot him a glare...a heavier one coming from the longer haired Akako.

"..weakling...i won't acknowledge you as my kin nonetheless _oniichan_. Even as the oldest, you weren't even worthy enough by our father to be consider heir to our clan." Akako uttered silently only for the three of them to hear. Naruto leered at this for a moment but soon shrugged.

"Hey guys, Akako and Amaya just told me that they are in love with someone in this class and its not that Uchiha douche over there!" Everyone stared at the Namikaze siblings then at the dark haired Uchiha Sasuke who stopped his brooding to send a glare towards the blonde boy along with a group of his fan girls. The boys in the class shot up from their seats and began to crowd around the two Namikaze girls while Naruto made his way out of the crowd.

"Hmmm..looks like I'm goin' to be having some brother-in-laws soon." Naruto said aloud as he could hear the shouts of curses from the two girls. Naruto took an empty seat in the far back next to the window and began staring outside at the trees and leaves as if the current situation in the room wasn't going on. It was the only thing that distracted him the daily life he led and...

He looked down at the crowd of hormone driven pre-teen boys around the two girls that are his siblings. The trees and the freely flowing leaves distracted him from the obvious resentment of his sisters and the neglegance of his own parents. Constantly ignored by everyone because of the prescence of his sisters who are known as the 'Heroes of Konoha'. Being the only son of the Yondaime Hokage wasn't all what it was cracked up to be. Especially when you were treated like an outsider by your own blood.

He sighed as he turned back to the outside world outside the window of the classroom. The falling leaves...

He wished he could be like a leaf.

Flowing in the wind...

Going where ever it took him...

xXx

_"Sorry Naruto but your sisters need the training more than you do, if they don't get good at controlling their powers they could hurt themselves and others at the academy," Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage stated. _

_"But, I still don't understand why I can't also start training to be a ninja early like them too.."_

_"Trust me Naruto, I'll train you when you are ready."he said as he and Kushina went back to training the twin girls. _

_"Today at the birthday party I plan on getting Akako and Amaya to sign the toad contract" Minato told her. Kushina looked at him in shock.._

_"Don't you think that it's a little too soon for her to sign the co-" _

_"It'll be okay, I think they are ready. They definitely have the chakra for it and it would be great for them to have a fallback just in case they are in danger." Kushina smiled._

_"Well I'm sure you know best."_

_"As a matter of fact, I've been thinking of making one of those two the heirs of our clan. They definitely show great leadership skills already and they are intelligent enough especially at the rate they learn jutsu." Kushina gave him a puzzled look._

_"But what about Naruto, since he is the eldest, shouldn't he be heir?" Minato's expression hardened._

_"Naruto doesn't show any promise as a shinobi by his grades in the academy nor does he a leader...I just think Akako or Amaya would be the best choices." said Minato as he thought long and hard. Outside their bedroom door stood a young blonde listening in with a pain in his heart._

_xXx_

Iruka yelled at the group of boys, telling them to sit down knocking Naruto out of his musing. They all made their way back to their desks with gloom expressions on their faces. The Namikaze girls seemed to be paled and drained of energy but all the more angry as they gave a glare to Naruto sitting in the far back corner. He glanced at them and back out the window only barely listening to Iruka's words as he began his rant on what it meant to be a shinobi of Konoha.

Every student and their parents gathered outside the Academy congradulating their children on their graduation and their promotion as genin of the leaf. A crimson haired woman stood outside standing in the front of the academy with the rest of their parents until she heard a voice catching her attention.

"Hey Kaasan!" The older woman turned to see a blonde haired girl run up to her and hug her tightly while a red hair girl followed suit walking with a smile on her face.

"Ah Amaya, Akako! How was it?" Uzumaki Kushina asked as she added the red hair Akako into the hug.

The to girls released the hug from their mother. Amaya pointed to her hitai-ate on around her head and gave an energetic grin.

"We passed, it was easy!" The red haired Akako nodded in aloof agreement with a small smile graced on his lips. Kushina smiled at her daughters .

"I'm so proud of you two, if only your father could be here to see you but he had important business to tend to at the Hokage Tower today. I'm sure he'd love to hear about this tonight over dinner." The girls beamed as they loved to see their father's reaction to their promotion to genin. Kushina smiled brightly but it dropped when she noticed something out of place.

"Have you girls seen Naruto? Did he do well?" Amaya shrugged.

"I saw him walk that way towards town, probably going to that cheap Ichiraku place. He passed but I think just barely, knowing him. But enough about him, can you show us some more moves we can do with our demon chakra?" Kushina was a bit upset with the fact that Naruto wasn't there to meet with them. Lately the boy has been growing distant with the family but she was sure that he'd be back for dinner at the least. Akako saw the look of worry that was on her mother's face when Amaya mentioned Naruto. The girl scowled.

Akako always thought of Naruto as a bother. He was annoying and sarcasistic at the least. A weak guy like him being of relation to her was an insult in her opinion and that was the main reason she disliked her brother. She was actually okay with the fact that he rarely showed when the family would eat breakfast every morning or when their parents would train her and her sister or go on walks around the village. He was a nuisance and a guy like him making her mother upset made her upset as well.

'_That weakling upsetting kaa-sama...why did he have to become a ninja. He'll disgrace our name_.'

Kushina smiled at the girls and nodded. "I'm sure I can show you girls a thing or two with your yokai chakra to better your control over it. But first lets head somewhere to have a bite to eat."

"Okay!"

Kushina and Amaya began walking off into the green light district of the village but stopped to look back at the remaining Akako who stood still looking off into the distance as the other families began ushering their children away from the Academy.

"Aka-chan? Are you coming?" Akako looked to her mother.

"I think I'll go look for dob- I mean Naruto..."She said with cold voice before journeying in the opposite direction. Kushina and Amaya just stared in confusion.

"Well uh..be sure to fetch him back home before 6. I don't want you kids missing dinner."

"Okay kaa-sama' Akako stated in the distance as she leeped onto a nearby building and began hopping from roof top to roof top. Kushina and Amaya turned and began walking in the other direction only to be stopped by a group of villagers asking for their autographs.

xXx

Naruto wearily laid down underneath a nearby tree watching the leaves fall as he breathed in heavily. This training ground was the only spot that he could train by himself without interuption since no team of genin or higher ever used it. And it had trees so it was perfect, not as if any other training grounds didn't have trees...but...you know. He watched as the leaves fell from the tree above. Holding out his hand as if reach for a high up branch he held it out and open. A leaf floated gently into his grasp.

He closed his hand slightly and brought the leaf to his face to get a closer look. He could see the rich green color that it had. The roots that spread from the stem through out its body. It was a beautiful one. He sighed as he begn concentrating chakra into it. The leaf grew bright blue as was completely engulfed in chakra. He stood to his feet steadily. Carelessly, he threw the leaf and as if it were as sharp as diamonds it empailed a nearby tree.

"Konoha Kunai no Jutsu...thats' one for the records..." He sighed as sat back down and leaned against the tree he was under. Training like this was his best option to build his reserves. If he kept doing this then he would one day be able to have large enough reserves to keep up with his sisters and their yin and yang bijuu chakra when they used it. Even if that were their only trump card..it was a big one. He sat there some more.

Naruto had a natural affinity for air but with his liking for plants and trees he quickly began having interests in vegetation and began forming jutsu based around such. It was one of the things that he thought at the time would set him apart from his family and his two bratty younger sisters. He'd probably be able to develop a title seperate from being the older brother of _Konoha's Heroes _or _The Son of the Yondaime although people sometimes forget their relation. _

No.

Naruto was a young man who wanted his own title...his own way. Naruto gazed fell to the sky and the passing clouds.

"You can come out now Akako." A moment of silence can be heard before a figure jumped into the clearing and began to preceed forward. She stopped 10 feet away from the blonde boy and just stood staring at him with cold eyes. Naruto shifted his position and stood to his feet, dusting off his clothes.

"What do you need imouto?" Naruto stated with a bored voice as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Why must I be of kin to someone like you?"

"I don't know...same parents maybe? That might be it right there...I think...I don't know, what do you think?" Naruto said sarcastically. Today was just lovely. Akako formed a fighting stance that he recognized quite quickly to be the kata for the taijutsu that his father used. His face darkened at this.

"Huh...so that's how its goinna' be eh Aka-chan. I truly don't want to hurt you." Naruto said as he too got into his own kata which surprising wasn't the same. It was a weird stance. It resembled Maito Gai's Strong Fist but it was lighter and lazier as if the boy was drunk or about to fall over.

"Don't worry because a dobe like you can't touch me." With that she charged her brother with swift movements. Her first strike was aimed to Naruto's face which he easily dodged in a lazy droopy manner. Akako sent a swift kick below to Naruto's legs which he then hopped over in a somersault like manner.

The red haired girl took this time to send a strong right kick to the boy suspended in air. The kick connected with Naruto's side but before Akako could be sure to claim her short victory, Naruto exploded into leaves. She grimaced as the leaves began cutting at her.

Naruto appeared behind her with a leaf to the girls throat and a dull voice in her ear.

"Hi." Akako growled as she elbowed the boy in the stomach. Naruto stumbled back a few feet before returning to his stance as if like water in a plastic bag. Akako charged the boy with more strikes. Naruto stood back and formed some hand seals.

"Konoha Bunshin" 20 clones formed around the red haired girl. Akako scowled at this.

"Coward."

"Awww adorable, you're upset because you're losing." Akako began expelling one clone after another with powerful strikes. Each began disappearing into a poof of razor sharp leaves that she found hard to avoid. She formed a series of handseals.

"Tsurugi Ogushi no jutsu (Hair Blade technique)" Akako shouted as her hair sprouted a life of its own and began spinning uncontrollably destroying any clone in her facility. Each clone dispelled after another and the leaves slowly began falling to the ground. Her hair dropped back to her shoulders and she began looking for the blonde boy who was no where to be found. She paused when she heard a chilling voice.

"Hey there." She turned slightly to see a kneeling Naruto behind her with his hands clasped together as if ready to perform a katon jutsu. He stared at her with dull cold eyes and in the moment she was sure that her brother was going to kill her.

"You need a lesson in respecting your brother...you'll learn it now though..." The boy stated as maniacal grin reached his face. Akako eyes widened in horror.

"_Konoha Taijutsu Ougi Sennen Goroshi_." With that Naruto's hands shot far up a place where the sun doesn't shine. The red haired girls face went from horror to confusion to an awkward twist of pain to seething anger as she was pushed into the air, landing in the trees. Naruto stood to his feet and chuckled to himself placing his hands into his pockets. As if anticpating what to happen next, the boy watched as an unstoppable force came rushing from the forest. The very trees began falling down at the sheer power this force displayed before it reached the clearing to be revealed as very very...very angry Akako whose face was both red from embarrassment and anger.

"You...you...you..YOU!" She seethed as she rushed Naruto. She tightened a fist to be aimed at her brother's face. From out of seemingly no where a figure appeared blocking the fist. Naruto and Akako were both shocked to find a tall blonde man who shared similar facial appearances as Naruto. He smirked as he brought the young girl's fist down to her sides.

"I think that's enough."

The two young pre teens both stopped their violent spout to focus their attention on the tall blonde man. He wore a long white trench coat that head designer red flames on the hims and written on the back of said trench coat were kanji for 'Yondaime Hokage'. Under his trenchcoat was a standard konoha jonin vest and navy blue shinboi shirt, pants, and sandals. He had an all-knowing small plastered on hsi face with his eyes gently closed. Akako seethed at her brother Naruto before looking out to the taller blonde with a worried face.

"But tou-sama, _he_...started it." The young Hokage looked between the two youngsters.

"Hmm...is that so. Well..." He turned his attention to Naruto who held an overall cold and indifferent expression to the current situation.

"I'm sure he is sorry...isn't that right Naruto?" The blonde boy in questioning said nothing as he looked up to his father with his dull saphire eyes.

"I didn't do anything so I have nothing to apologize for...she was the one that wanted to fight, I was just training alone..." Naruto stated pointing with his eyes to his crimson haired sibling who stared him down coldly with no remorse. The Blonde Hokage looked between his two children with a sheepish expression as he could fully see their little stare off taking place. Bringing them into a tight hug muchto their surprise and relative reactions, he chuckled lightly.

"Come now my children, no need to fight-"

"Yeah, no need to fight Akako you bully."

"Shut it you dobe!"

"Calm down you two."

"Yeah calm down Akako."

"I am calm, being near a doofus like you jus-"

"Shut up you two!" The two kids paused at the outburst by their father as who seemed to be rather agitated with their behaviors.

"Now I will have no more of this when we get back home to the estate. I heard from your mother that you two along with your sister have passed your exams and become shinobi in the ranks" The two stared at the man, Akako out of somewhat fear of her father and Naruto with dull disinterest. "Now how am I suppose to allow shinobi who childishly bicker with one another over minial things to even protect with actually matters...the village?"

The two stayed silent.

"Akako, I want you to stop antagonizing your brother...and Naruto..." The blonde man turned to his only son who stared back coldly.

"I want you to act more mature. You are the eldest, act like it. I can only assume by how you usually do in the academy that you only passed by the skin of your teeth which leaves no room for you to behave childishl-" Naruto glared at the man. If he would have been paying more attention he would have known that boy had gradually improved through hard work over the years since the first year of the academy, without his help. The blonde boy was trying his best to control his anger while his father seemingly chewed him out.

"Hokage-sama!" The three were interrupted by the entrance of a group of three ANBU entering the clearing of the training grounds.

"We have urgent news, your wife Namikaze Kushina and daughter Namikaze Amaya have been attacked and the absence of Namikaze Amaya has shown that she has been kidnapped and taken from the scene of the crime."

Akako and Minato Namikaze held a shocked expession at the new news while Naruto sat silent listening to the rest of the details.

"What!"

"Kushina-sama has been stated to be safe but with slight injury which we have her tended to at the nearby hospital...we have found no current trace of said person who has captured Amaya-sama but we are sure that they are of a shinobi in our ranks. We have already issued an underground ANBU search to find her but we have been out of luck with no clues for the mome-" stated the ANBU black op with the mask of a cat.

"Say no more." The older Namikaze rose to his feet.

"Come, we must inform the ranks and issue an all out search. We _will_ find her... am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

The blonde man looked down behind him to Naruto and Akako. Akako holding an upset expression while Naruto looked indifferent.

"I want you two to head home immediantly. I can't risk the both of you getting captured also. That is not only an order as your father but an order as your Hokage, understand?" Naruto and Akako nodded although the red haired girls was a more shakened gesture. In an instant both the group and ANBU and the Yondaime disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"I shouldn't have left them..." Akako muttered to herself as she stood shakened in the clearing. Naruto began walking off the grounds. Akako spotted this and immediantly scowled.

"Where are you going!" Naruto didn't look over his shoulder.

"Home."

"Aren't you even worried about Amaya? She could be hurt or wors- You are just terrible! You are just going to walk awa-"

"I'm not really family so it doesn't really matter right?" Naruto paused a good few feet away from her. The wind blowing between the two with the leaves scattering from their places on the branches of the trees.

"A wealking and embarrassment to both the Namikaze and Uzumaki name couldn't possibly be able to fix a situation like this so its pointless right? ...Right?" Akako's scowl darkened as she stared at the back of the blonde boy.

"Right..."

"Wrong." She rose a red eye brow at this as she watch Naruto snatch a flowing leaf form the air and toss it sharply towards a seemingly random tree as if the leaf had completely transformed into a kunai of sorts.

Her blonde brother chuckled at her as he walked towards the tree noticing the leaf had empailed a small paper of the sort.

"It keeps people guessin' I suppose to be an embarrassment that comes out on top...an underdog..."

"...You should be able to notice sarcasm when you see it Akako-imouto." The boy removed the razor sharp leaf and in turn picked up the note in its wake. The red haired girl stared at the back of her brother intently before her glare softened. Akako walked up to him to observe said note.

"What is this?" She stated in mild interest.

"I'm sure there was someone her but they seemed to have left a ransom note here...and its about Amaya."

"Read it then! Quick!" Naruto winced at the volume of the girls voice. "Jeez...you're louder than what most people would assume you were." He placed to paper closer to his face as Akako read from over his shoulder.

_Hi there Namikaze brats, If you have not already known I am the one who has your demon sister. If you want her to live, steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage's office tonight and bring it to the training ground number 11 near the Forbidden Forrest. You have one hour after the sun sets. Inform anybody about this note and I will cut her up real nice and pretty like to send to you piece by piece._

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the wording the note while he could feel the killer intent radiating from his sister Akako.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Well can't do that exactly until we get the forbidden scroll right?" Akako looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you joking again? We have to tell someone or-"

"Are you stupid? He already stated what will happen if we tell anyone. We going to have to do this on our own, now come on we have no time." Naruto stated aloud as he made a break from the training grounds to the Hokage tower. Akako followed suit.

"What if there is someone in there, we could get in big trouble!"

"Odds are, everyone is too busy looking for Amaya to care.. now are you goinna' help me or go home?" Akako just continue to follow Naruto which he took as a selection of the later option.

xXx

"Well that was pretty damn easy..." Naruto stated carrying a large scroll strapped to his back with his crimson haired sister following suit as began walking through the Hokage's library to the exiting door.

"I didn't know Sandaime-sama was a pervert...to be tricked by such a jutsu..." Akako stated as she paused to glance back at the old man who was now passed out in a puddle of his own nose blood and wrapped in robe of leaves and gagged. Naruto smirked as he turned to his sister.

"Oiroke no Jutsu is a pretty powerful jutsu...I made it after a-"

"Will you shut it, we have a schedule to follow here, let's hurry an-"

"Intruders!"

"-d get to Amaya with the scroll..." Akako stated dejected as she and Naruto noticed the newfound presence of Konoha shinobi in the Hokage's archives. The ninja began tossing dozens of shuriken toward the siblings. Naruto charged Akako, knocking her out of the aim of the shuriken and sending her flying out of the window. She fell and reverted her gravity, landing on a neighboring powerline. She stood and balanced herself and looked back to the window that her brother pushed her out of.

"do-dobe!"

"Run to meeting location! I'll meet you there!" Naruto yelled as he disappeared from view inside the building defending off the Konoha ninja mistaking him for a intruder.

"But-" Akako grimaced before running offf towards the meeting area.

'Dumbass..'

"I'm not an intruder you idio- fuck it Konoha Arashi no jutsu." swirl of leaves the defending shinobi cursed as they were all impelled by the storm of spiraling sharp leaves.

xXx

Iruka arrived at the tower to see all of the lights were still turned off and the rooms completely empty. There were no chunin or even Anbu stationed anywhere in the building. As he made his way to the Hokage's room, his confusion grew.

There were a team of chunin level ninja lying on the ground outside the hokage's room unconscious. Who could have done such a thing?

He turned around a corner in the hallway and spotted the door open to the Hokage's room. And on the floor, bound, was the an elderly man in a robe. It was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime and previous hokage.

Iruka hurried forward and dropped onto the ground beside the Hokage. He saw that he was bound and gagged in a straitjacket of leaves. He grabbed the leaves around the Third's mouth and pulled. It didn't budge. As a matter of fact, it left a cut the young chunnin leaving a dab of blood trickling down his finger.

The Third shook his head, groaning in pain as he was probably also effected by Iruka's efforts. Iruka apologized and looked at the leaves. Then tried again. When he touched it, he felt a tiny bit of chakra flare around it.

Getting the idea, Iruka pushed more chakra into the leaves and tried once more to remove the gag. Before he could the leaves began to be set aflame from the chakra influence , but not before burning the Third's wrinkled skin and scorching off the few whiskers around his upper lip.

Sarutobi spitted and coughed up the remains of the burnt leaves out of his mouth and then shot a hot glared at Iruka.

"Be more careful will you?"

"Sorry Sandaime-sama but there was no other way," apologized Iruka. He looked around the room to see it wrecked to a mild degree with papers lying about "What happened here?"

"Don't ask," snapped the Third. "Listen, Naruto-"

"I know, he and Akako stole the Forbidden Scroll. Mizuki told me part of the militia were being organized to track them down. I don't understand why they didn't inform Yondaime-sama but then again they are in search of-"

Hiruzen interupted . "Mizuki told you that?"

"Yes. Why, what's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it. I heard from Naruto and Akako's conversation that they were taking the scroll towards the training area near the entrance of the Forrest of Death. Head there and intercept them quickly. This may have something to do with the kidnapping of Minato-kun's youngest daughter Amaya."

"Yes Sandaime-sama." With that Iruka quickly left the room carefully navigating through the bodies of unconscious ninja.

xXx

"Let me go! Do you know who my daddy is?! I'm sure he's on his way right now with an army of ninja to resc-"

"Will you shut up you little bitch?! You've been yappin' your gums this whole damn time. If you're dumbass siblings weren't bringin' that lovely scroll for me then I would have killed you slowly and painfully long before!" Mizuki had the girl in rope bind and seals as he held her over his should by waist. The girl was struggling the entire time. Mizuki laughed.

"Good thing I placed those restriction seals I received from Orochimaru-sama on ya' or you would have been more trouble than your worth. It's kinda funny how you're practically useless without that chakra heheh." The girl was on the verge of tears as she began to lose hope for help. As if on queue, a series of kunai came flying towards the silver haired chunnin. He quickly dodge the barrage and positioned himself on another tree branch with the young blonde Namikaze girl still over his shoulder kicking in confusion.

A red haired Akako appeared on an opposite branch ready to engage her old chunnin instructor.

"Mizuki-sensei...you,"

"Yep, its me, I'm the kidnapper but enough about that," He paused as he gave a mock glance at behind the red haired girl. "Hmm...I see that you _don't_ have the scroll with you. For a genius prodigy you don't have much common sense huh?"

"Wait, the dob- Naruto is on his way with it right now," She spat at the man who only chuckled.

"Well, waiting wasn't exactly in our deal so I guess-" He placed attention onto a scared Amaya over his shoulder. "That I'll have to dice her up real nice." He threw the girl in the air and aimed his kunai for her and tossed with precise accuracy. Akako face grew with shock as she hopped for her sister and kawarimi'd out of the way of the kunai. Mizuki smirked as the kunai hit a log in her place. Akako landed to the ground below with a bond Amaya in her hands staring up at the traitor chunnin who stood on the tree branch above.

"It's goinna' be fun finally killing you two demons."

xXx

Naruto was quickly hoping through the trees to reach the area only to pause when he notice a group of konoha ninja in the area. He passed and hid himself as he waited for them to pass. He sighed in relief as they didn't notice him. The hokage's son with the forbidden scroll of sealing running into the outskirts of the village with have been a tough one to explain.

He jumped down onto floor below the trees and sat himself on the forest floor. He looked at the huge scroll and curiousity grew. What kinda jutsu was in this scroll that was so important to kidnap the daughter of the Hokage for?

Naruto opened the scroll and to his surprise were text after text of jutsu. Really high level jutsu. A cheeky smirk grew over his face.

"It couldn't hurt to learn one of these right, I think I can take a wack at it. I'm sure Akako can handle that guy by herself with her youkai chakra at most. Now what's something useful...Edo Tensei...no too insane...Kage Bunshin? Naw...I could kill myself with how much chakra that eats...hmmm." Naruto paused as he came across something.

It was a piece of text that was blood sealed. Naruto scratch his head but decided to prick his finger and paint the blood over the seal causing it to light up and fade as quickly as it came. In its place were new text. Naruto squinted as he read the text.

"Squirrel..something...I can't quite read that. Naruto place his bloody finger back to the paper and began to underline the words manually with his finger as he tried over and over again to the read the incoherent text after the word squirrel. Then a second light flashed and soon after a poof of smoke flooded the forrest floor. Naruto coughed heavily until the smoke cleared.

"Congratulations summoner! I am Risumaru and I am the ambassador of the Squirrel summoning creatures from the Risu clan." Naruto stared at the rodent that now stood before him in a floral design yukata and mini wooden sandals to match. He continue to stare.

"...This shit ain't happening right."

"This shit is happening." The somewhat larger than normal squirrel stated in good humor. Naruto stared for a while longer, got up and walked out of the clearing turning his back to the creature who only fell aback as he saw the young boy who summon him ignore him and walk away.

"Wait up there gaki, you have called upon me to sign our contract for summoning and you're just goinna' walk away? What crawled in your fur and died?" Naruto stopped and looked back at the squirrel known as Risumaru who just made a rather terrible animal pun. Were all summoning animals like this? He gave him a deadpan look.

"You're telling me that I signed a contract for summoning squirrels..."

"Well not exactly, you just put a line on the damn paper. You didn't even sign your name which is stupid unless you don't know how to spell which would make you stupid actu-" Risumaru was grabbed from the ground by the back of his yukata and was met face to face with a scowling Naruto.

"What was that..."

"Come on now bro, no need to get all stiff on me. I thought you were stupid but its apparent that you're just nuts." Naruto dropped the squirrel onto its hiney and walking towards the scroll.

"Come on! Please sign our contract, no one uses us anymore and boss Risukishi-sama will kill me if I come back and haven't found at least one new summoner in 60 years. Then he'll just continue to praise my acorny brother Risuke for being more compotent than m-"

"Done."

"What?" The squirrel was puzzled by the blonde boys sudden claim.

"I signed it, so I guess I can summon you guys now.." Risumaru was shocked but son his expression grew to pure happiness as he jumped in joy.

"Yatta! Finally someone that wants to summon us, now Risukishi-sama won't punish me and I'll get all the ladies for my accomplishments."

"But, I will only summon you all on one condition." Risumaru stopped and looked at Naruto owly.

"W-what would that be?" Naruto looked up into the trees.

"Could you help me become strong, strong enough to be acknowledged by those around me as my own person...to be strong enough to pave my own path. Can you do that for me?" Risumaru stared at the blonde boy who signed his contract. He smirked as he gave the boy a smug look.

"You're damn skippy bub! Despite no one else signing our contract in a while, we are freakishly strong and many of the other creatures in our realm fear us and respect us!" Naruto smiled at his new partner as he reach for a leaf that fell from the tree above. He looked at it in his hand and back to his rodent summon.

"Good...I may need your help now."

xXx

"Dammit.." Akako was now covered many cuts and bruises as she tried her best to hide from a certain silver haired chunnin. Her sister was still bond and covered in weird seal tags as was she who had one also place onto her but it seemed to hurt as she tried to get off of herself. She soon discovered from Mizuki that they were seals that hindered and reversed the youkai that they possessed and she couldn't perform an of her jutsu the way perfectly like she normally could. She was weakened at the moment she was cornered.

"Where is backup? I can't keep him at bay like this with these seals on us." She looked at her sister who pased out soon as she was almost completely being drained of her chakra.

'They need to hurry...'

"There you are, you little abominations." Akako looked up in horror to spot Mizuki 10 feet away from her standing on a nearby branch. He laughed as he hopped from his position to grassy ground.

"You look a little tired there, it seems those seals are really doing the trick. They are made for draining the youkai chakra from bijuu or jinchuriki, mainly jinchuriki. They don't effect normal humans like myself sense it only magnifies and attaches to the evil chakra that you two monsters have." Akako glared at the man with as much energy as she could as she was soon noticing the effects of the seal.

"Although it would be nice to take you two with me to sell into slavery or even better, Iwa for a good price considering your the daughters of the famed Yondaime Hokage but you two would only be dead weight since before long the militia will be on my tail so I should probably just kill you here where you are." Mizuki took the huge shuriken he had attached to his back and held it out in an attempt to throw.

"I'll start with you first _red_...It was fun but it'll probably be more fun for you demons in hell where you belong hehehe goodbye." Akako's eyes widened in fear as he threw the giant shuriken at full force.

She shut her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. She awaited her death.

Death never came. Instead of the painful empailing of a giant shuriken in her body, her body was only tickled by the dancing of what seemed like leaves on her skin.

She opened her eyes quickly and they only widened as she noticed what was in front of her. A blonde boy stood in front of her with a giant scroll balanced on the ground with his right hand and his body hunched over as he was pierced by the giant shuriken. Tears still streamed down her face as she stared into the dull blue eyes of the boy in front of her. His lips turned into that of a smirk.

"Sorry I'm late...imouto." Blood spat out of throat and ran down his chin as he tried to speak. Akako's face was stiff as she continued to watch the boy. He turned his head slightly to look at an unconscious blonde haired girl. Risumaru finally entered the clearing.

"Hey gaki- WHAT THE HELL?"

"Calm down will ya' you spazz cough...can you do me a favor and get that girl over there back the opposite way that we came from, if you keep going you'll see a village...cough." Naruto stated not looking back at the squirrel. Risumaru paused for a second but soon agreed as he picked the girl up with his huge curled tail and raced off out of the clearing. Naruto smiled as the squirrel left the area.

"Why..." He turned back to the girl in front of him. His eyes darkened and a sad smile plastered his face.

"Because...mom and dad love you two. It would be...a shame if you wound up dead...cough."

"There has to be more than that you dobe! Why did you have to cover me?!"

"Well...I guess it's because I'm jealous of you...you who is loved by all. Tou-sama, Kaa-san, the villagers, our peers...you who knows the love of everyone while me...I know that if I put my life on the line, I won't be as missed as you. Your death will hinder the village as mine wouldn't...wouldn't really matter to anyone..." He pulled the shuriken out of his back.

"But that's stupid!"

"I am the eldest out of three of us. If something were to happen then I wouldn't be able to live with myself...even if we aren't that close or even if...you hate me...I guess that is stupid right?" Akako tears fell faster as she watch the open cut of her brother's back and watched as the blood seeped through his hoodie. Naruto stared back at the man who now stood before him. The silver haired man gave him a maniacal grin.

"Well look who made it, the least important Namikaze brat. I guess I'll finish you off first before I kill the other." Naruto tossed the shuriken into the forest away from their confrontation with ease.

"Sounds like a plan huh?" The blonde stated with lively sarcastic despite his condition. Mizuki tossed some shuriken and kunai at the boy only for him to disappear into a swirl of leaves. Mizuki winced as he was cut slightly by the barrage of leaves in his wake.

"Look above you." Mizuki scowled as he looked above himself to see a floating Naruto standing on a floating collage of leaves. The boy formed some handseals quickly.

"Looks like your the first to see my new jutsu I've been designing, let this be an honor. ..." Mizuki's expression melted into horror. In front of him grew a giant spiraling ball of leaves which if were as sharp as the previous ones would absolutely turn him into mince meat. The ball grew bigger as more leaves began spiralling into the ball, shining with a blue hue of chakra. Akako looked on in amazement.

'_It looks similar to tou-sama's rasengan only...with leaves...how does he_-'

Naruto smirked as he pushed the ball forward towards a horrified Mizuki. There was no way he could dodge this thing which was coming at him with insane speeds.

"_**Konoha no Shintai: Rasenyuusei (Leaf's New Style: Spiraling Wandering Star)"**_

MIzuki screamed in agonizing pain as the ball collided with his body and nearby trees and began to shred his body. Akako watched in awe at the scene. Was her brother always this powerful...was it all just him faking till this point. Faking being average.

Naruto grinned as he picked the ball of leaves up and brought it back down once more onto the chunnin and repeated the process until his body was not even recognizable. He released the jutsu and ball imploded leaving leaves fluttering about in the area and landing to the forest floor. He landed to his feet as his flying shroud of leaves disappeared. Unable to stand he fell over onto his backside and land down completely onto his wounded back. He laid there in silence with his sister who laid against the tree he saved her at with the scroll near her feet.

"Are you okay imouto?" Naruto stated aloud breaking the silence. Akako stayed silent for a minute before answering.

"Yes..." She answered. She looked down to her feet at the scroll before looking back to her brother's lying figure.

"Naruto..."

"Hm." The leaves in the air shifted about.

"Thank you." they sat in silence some more. Akako smiled as the sun began to shine the forest.

"Awww, my adorable little sister actually called me by name. I wonder if she'll ever call me 'Naru-oniichan' in the future, we are becoming so clo-"

"Shut it you idiot! Just so you know I'm only tolerating you as my brother for now!" Akako stated angrily to her brother who only laughed. She stopped and soon started to laugh herself. They both shared laughter as they laid there she slowly forgetting about the seal slowly draining her chakra. Soon Iruka appeared in the clearing a fell in shock as he noticed the situation in front of him.

"There you two ar- what the HELL HAPPENED HERE?!"

xXxXx

TBC

Lol I actually got the idea for this mostly because of Eternal Theif's "A Place in Time". Ifyou haven't read, its good you should. Everything else is basically similar to your typical ' Naruto is neglected by his family for his more loved sibling or siblings' fics.

Naruto's personal arsenal:

Konoha Bunshin (Leaf Clone): C rank jutsu. Similar to the Mizu Bunshin or Kusa Bunshin, it is a bunshin based around the embodiment of leaves. Unlike most other bunshin techniques besides the Kage Bunshin, it is more durable but their attacks or hits are soft and basically have the feel of a leaf touching your skin. They are intentionally used for shock value and when dispelled by an enemy will send out a fury of fluttering leaves that are razor sharp in nature.

Konoha Kunai no Jutsu (Leaf Kunai technique): C rank jutsu: The channeling of chakra into a regular leaf's chakra coils to harden its body and sharpen its edges to make it have the appeal of a typical kunai( slightly sharper). Naruto considers thismore useful than kunai because he wouldn't have to buy more or sharpen dull ones he had.

Konoha Arashi no Jutsu (Leaf Storm technique): B rank jutsu: Turns a shroud of spiraling leaves into a razor sharp violent wind storm of destruction based on the amount chakra used.

Konoha Shintai: Rasenyuusei (Leaf's New Style: Spiraling Wandering Star): A rank jutsu: Based on the famed Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze's_ Rasengan_. It is a spiraling ball of chakra that has been reversed tospiral inward to bring leaves into its body causing a barrage of razor sharp leaves to cover the ball of devestation. Currently being modified by Naruto into a smaller version as to not drain chakra.

Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning technique) : Self explainatory.


End file.
